herofandomcom-20200223-history
Homare Kagayaki/Gallery
Images of Homare Kagayaki from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Gallery Kagayaki Homare uniform Asahi.png|Profile in uniform from TV Asahi Cure Etoile Asahi.png|Profile image from TV Asahi Wecan!!Girlsatmovies.jpg|The girls at the movies We can!! Homare figure skating.png|Homare's figure skating 1517700774991.jpg|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together 1517700785614.jpg HuPC01-Homare appears.png|Homare's first appearance HuPC01-Homare smiles at Hana.png|Smiling at Hana HuPC01-Homare Saaya on school rooftop.png|Homare and Saaya on the school's rooftop HuPC_Etoile_in_eyecatch.jpg|Etoile in eyecatch 1517702360065.jpg HuPC03-Homare casual outfit.png|Homare's casual outfit HuPC03-Homare wants to jump like that again.png|Homare wants to jump through the air again DyU1DyeUcAA8iNb.jpg HuPC04-Homare silly smile flashback.png|Silly smile HuPC04-Homare crying because she failed again.png|Homare crying because she failed again 1519516790166.jpg HuPC05-Homare starts to despair.png|Homare becomes a victim HuPC05-Homare in despair.png|In despair HuPC05-Étoile jumps down to the other Cures.png|Jumping down HuPC05-Étoile kyun.png|Overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness HuPC05-Homare_laughing.png|Homare laughing HuPC06-Homare as florist photo on Mirai Pad.png|Homare as a florist 1521934212502.jpg|Homare intro HuCP08- Homare has a angel.jpg|Homare has a angel HuPC14 Job Switch On Teachers.jpg|Saaya as a nursery school teacher with Hana and Homare 1526773250845.jpg 1526773412630.jpg 1523145128768.jpg HuPC16 Ange and Etoile worried about Ruru.png|Ange and Etoile worried about Ruru HuPC Job Switch Painters.jpg|The girls changed into painter outfits. HuPC20 Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant.png|Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant D18x2NkUgAAPESX.jpg D180bxBUwAAJ15y.jpg D2Bp4hTUkAATS8B.jpg D2Lk9xtUcAAD3ae.jpg D2LpDOtU8AAxt-r.jpg D2L-T61U0AA702c.jpg HUGtto PreCure Team Pose.jpg|"HUGtto Precure!!" 1531006323276.jpg|The five girls walking in school Wecan! 5girls hugtan and Harry on a trip.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry walking together Wecan! fivecures end card.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together 1531056090071.jpg D2rCRdyVAAE8MfD.jpg D2rUSzjUkAAVmrM.jpg D2rVW5KU4AAb030.jpg 1531056123835.jpg D2-NIGYVAAA7uSU.jpg D2-k usVYAA7fkD.jpg 1532215854645.jpg D3eAhNhUEAESBtl.jpg D3eaL3FV4AEaPr0.jpg D4CPP5yU0AAmMAn.jpg D4CYMI-UwAAm0tp.jpg DjOucv-VAAA-daJ.jpg DjOudCAU0AAcbLn.jpg DjOud0zUwAAWbHe.jpg D4qdL52U8AExIfa.jpg 1534635057408.jpg D5uRaPlUcAASyu6.jpg D5uiAOYUYAAjcqR.jpg Hugtto-Precure-Ep-28-Img-002.png D53n7xLUEAALehG.jpg D54oetDU8AEUS8r.jpg Saaya excited by the story while the others are scared.png|Saaya fascinated by the story D6Wk4hDUYAAsCpj.jpg Etoile remembering her past.png|Etoile remembering the good times D6XPZCqUUAIszeA.jpg Homare hdiing her head in a book.png|Homare hiding her head in a book HuCP32-Homare as the mermaid.jpg|Homare as a mermaid D7GK1IeUEAAcTf6.jpg Bicine appears as the witch.png|Homare notices Bicine Bicine vs Etoile.png|Bicine vs Etoile DnLHHkEVYAAwqz7.jpg Homare listening to Harry.png|Homare listening to Harry The girls as doctors.png|Saaya as a doctor with her friends Hugtto girls chatting.png|Hugtto girls chatting Hugtto-Precure-Ep-43-Img-008.png Hugtto-Precure-Ep-43-Img-012.png Dt-K IuU8AEMeRk.jpg Dt-K I6VsAEjcBq.jpg HuCP43-Homare cry.jpg|Homare cry HuPC43_Homare_Crying.png|Homare Crying Dt7r4h8UcAAHttb.jpg Hugtto-Precure-Ep-43-Img-016.png HuPC45 Job Switch Painters.jpg|The girls changed into painter outfits HuPC45 Merry Christmas Happy New Year!.jpg|Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! DwLzbhcU0AEU2T5.jpg Dwv3fx8U0AAzX0m.jpg Dwv49xjUcAAsOF8.jpg Dwv5uXHUUAAGH8A.jpg Dwv7uaJV4AAh-QQ.jpg HuPC48 Etoile trying to talk to George.jpg|Etoile trying to talk to George HugPreCure 48 9.jpg HuPC48 Ange Etoile gaze at the sunset.png|Ange and Etoile gaze at the sunset DxUAGmeU0AA-UGh.jpg|Hugtto Precure episode 48 ending card Dx6OiYMVYAARtqa.jpg Dx39qWsUUAAiIXI.jpg Dx394RMUcAE6hhj.jpg Dx3-otpV4AAmJ2e.jpg HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru running after the train.jpg|Hana, Saaya, Homare and Emiru running after train DxT -wnUUAAsVF9.jpg|Homare as a adult Dx4CWvnUUAEHnIM.jpg Dx4BOusUwAAYuXt.jpg Dx4DwSSUUAYxtiR.jpg|Hugtto! Pretty Cure's final ending card D1SwDsKUcAE0ibl.jpg D1S0s8IU8AQa4cH.jpg D1Ts8s3V4AAK9YQ.jpg Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates.jpg|Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates Baby Ange, Macherie, Amour and Etoile using the Miracle Lights.jpg|Baby Ange, Macherie, Amour and Etoile using the Miracle Lights Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden.jpg|Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden Miracle Leap Poster.png|Official Poster MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview.jpg MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview (2).jpg|Preview visual of the HUGtto! and Star☆Twinkle Cures Miracle Leap visual 13 Cures.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with the 13 Cures leaping out of the clock Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka Category:Galleries